Stay With me
by Team GEMINI
Summary: A small quiet morning spent talking about the past. A quick Hayate x Carim one shot.


**Stay With Me**

By Team EROGE

WELCOME BACK TOUMA AND WELCOME ERNEST TO THE LEGION OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN!

(This has been long over due since Technical troubles on Yuki's end. Laptop froze again.)

Oh... by the way... Team GEMINI will be making regular updates again. :3 The head constellation has obtained a new system via Model Gundam money. wwww So please expect us to come to full force! Oh and about the new penname... it's just for kicks, we'll be returning to Team GEMINI after a while. The new penname is a welcome back and welcome present to Toumasan and Ernest. :3

-Unedited because Touma... wasn't online at the time of posting.

.-. xYuki - I think Touma poofed again.

* * *

_**The Daybreak Awaits Us**_

* * *

There are so many things in this world that I could careless about. I wouldn't care if I am stripped of my highly sought after title, nor would I care if my name gets ploughed into the dirt. I could lose almost everything I possess and still live happily ever after. What does material possessions and a fat paycheck mean when you can hold something far more precious, more valuable, and more... precocious?

"Tell me about your past." I asked her, my arms encircling her small frame tightly. I quirked my eyebrow and made a mental note that my lover had lost some weight. _'I should talk to her about this later on.' _I thought to myself with a worrisome note.

"Eh? But, um... it isn't all that interesting. I'd bore you instantly." she stuttered about trying to dismiss my request. Even in this dim light she looked stunningly beautiful. "I've done nothing but work for the TSAB all my life. See nothing much."

I shook my head and smiled at her, "You wouldn't bore me with your stories, Love." I told her honestly. "But please do forgive me if I become ensnared by your melodious voice and mesmerizing eyes."

"Mou, Carim!" my lover pouted cutely, beautiful blue eyes shimming.

That adorable complaining voice and innocent little pout caused my heart to flutter within my chest. _Dear God, I love her so much..._

"I speak with only truth lacing my words. This is a knight's promise I assure you" I confessed, trying to explain myself the best I can. "I love you Hayate, and I have many things I wish to learn more about when it concerns you."

I leaned in and kissed her, she yelped in surprise and melted into the kiss soon after. We stayed like this for a heart stopping moment, but that moment was so brief I wanted to hold on to it for just a bit longer. Just a bit. The slow rhythmic motion of our lips moving against each other, warm hands caressing bare skin lovingly, engraving every inch into our memory banks.

She broke the intimate exchange first and said with a cute pout, "Fine you win, but I'm warning you, it's really boring. I might even make you jealous at some points."

Hayate had surprised me with that last comment. "Okay, but I won't promise you the safety of the one you imply to make me envious." I giggled at her when I realized she had stiffened up with eyes wide open. She knew I would not treat my predecessor kindly.

"Er... maybe I should skip most of the story." she chuckled nervously. "I don't want to lose you to a point blank Starlight Breaker."

"Oh my..." I gasped out quietly and brought my gaze down to her exposed chest. "Then I'll just have to sit here and quietly listen attentively."

"My eyes are up here, Carim." Hayate stated dully.

"I know, but the view in this vacinity is not so bad either." I replied courtly, my eyes shifting up to meet Hayate's briefly.

"Mou, you're just as bad as Nanoha-chan!" Hayate complained with the world's most adorable pout gracing her angelic face. I felt my heart beat slow down as I looked at her, the small traces of light seeping through my bedroom window made her breathlessly beautiful. "Carim? You've gone silent, is anything wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed her collar bone. "Nothing can ever go wrong when I am with you."

"You sure? I am pretty prone to bad luck," Hayate informed me with furrowed eyebrows. "Like last time, I tripped and made you spill your tea!"

"That incident was quite unfortunate..."

"Yea..."

"That tea was expensive..."

"R-Really?"

"Yes... how will you repay me for the loss of such an exotic beverage?" I coyly asked her, my lips forming a quaint smile.

Hayate took a moment and snuggled in closer to me, "I'll tell you that story you asked for? But seriously... I'm really uncomfortable of telling you some parts."

"Who you loved in the past matters me not, as long as I'm the only one perpetually occupying your heart and thoughts, and that you love me more than the last." I explained to my quivering lover. "All I wish is to be by our side, loving you with every single fibre in my body for as long as I live. I can be content with that."

The small brunette I held within my arms tightly, looked up at me with her mouth slightly agape. "Wow... that was really corny." she whispered before she burst out into an adorable fit of laughter.

"I am sorry if my manner of speech is humorous to you, but I truly do mean it." I told her joining in with her infectious laughter. "I cherish you to dearly to worry about something as petty as jealously."

"Okay, okay but are you sure you really want to know?" she asked me, crystal clear blue eyes piercing into my soul.

"I want to know everything there is pertaining to you."

"Well then..."

Hayate's story had taken me to a small journey into the past. She told me how she met Nanoha and Fate, apparently the two were extremely shy back then... and comparing the two women as they are now, I can see why Hayate warned me about that Starlight Breaker. She also told me about her brief relationship with the current Mrs. Takamachi. She and Fate had "dated" for about a year before Fate could no longer contain the feelings she harbored for the Angel of Death, The White Devil. I admit, I was rather _emasculated _that the taller and more well endowed blonde was my predecessor... but Fate was nothing more than a devoted "Papa" now, I didn't have any difficult adversaries regarding Hayate's affections.

"Oh, and then there was this time where I came to school wearing a Kagamine Rin costume!" Hayate exclaimed with a hearty giggle. "I swear I went blind from all of the camera flashes that day."

Eventually as Hayate's stories progress, her words become slow and hushed. As the story continued it slowly melted away with the remainder of the night sky. When daylight had broke, we had both fallen asleep, fatigue taking both of us.

'_Ne, Hayate I know we have a tedious life waiting for us... but I thank you for staying with me.'_


End file.
